Love, Chips, and the Great Mortgage Invasion
by CaptainRaz
Summary: The Doctor thinks Rose is fantastic.  Set after SatanPit.   Stupid Fluff that is now porbably AU.  [[Repost]].  Written during 2006 series.


Set post Satan Pit, and intended as a sort of sequel to my story Impossible Thoughts, although this can stand on its own. I apologise about the swearing and blasphemy (especially considering the plot of Satan Pit!) but I just couldn't write the story without them.

Disclaimer; much as I would like to, I own absolutely no part of Doctor Who or the wonderful David Tennant. I can dream though

-------------------------------------------------------------

"_If I believe in one thing, just one thing… I believe in her!"_

The Doctor could barely contain his grin; and for once he was not grinning at his own brilliance. He was grinning at Rose, and because of Rose. Eventually the stupid ape herself noticed the manic grin covering his face, and her naturally questioning mind wanted to know what exactly put it there.

"Alright then, out with it; what's with the shit-eating grin?"

"You are!" he said in a maddeningly superior voice.

"You on something?"

"Nope."

"Then why are you grinning?" the smile was obviously infectious, because Rose was grinning now.

"Because you are so brilliant Rose, you really are! I knew you would think of something, I just KNEW! All I had to do was believe in you, and my God do I believe in you!"

Rose had he grace to blush here; outright compliments from this Time Lord were a rarity, and seldom expressed with such enthusiasm. She had told him all that had happened whilst he was down in the pit, and couldn't entirely edit out of the story just how bloody fantastic she had been.

"Yeah well," she protested "Hanging round you this long you pick up a few things."

"Modest too. I love you, Rose Tyler, you're so bloody fantastic."

Rose looked up, startled at what he had just said. He was still grinning at her, like he had said nothing out of the ordinary. And Rose realised that he hadn't; they had both known for a long time now, it had just never been said out loud.

"I'm not as fantastic as you though."

"I agree with that!"

So cocky, but you couldn't help but fall in love with him. Rose didn't quite dare say it yet, but he knew. The Doctor might not be entirely omnipotent, but he knew what was important. She glared playfully at him, too happy to see him alive to be truly angry at him for being overconfident again.

"You broke your space suit," Rose pointed out, trying for a nonchalant tone, but the real message wasn't lost, and the Doctor's grin faltered for a second.

"Yeah well, least I came back in one piece; you can get a new spacesuit."

"I could get a new you!"

"Oi!"

The pair were laughing now, serious issues were funny again now that they were back together, and back on the TARDIS; now that they were back where they belonged.

"So where we off to now?" asked Rose.

"Oh I dunno, anywhere really, just as long as there are no mortgages."

"Would it be so bad, a house and a mortgage?"

"Wouldn't be as much fun as the TARDIS, but I reckon I could cope. Might not be so bad if you had to get a mortgage too."

"Still jittery about it being the same one?" the serious question was hidden behind the tease.

"Well it would have to be wouldn't it? I'm useless with money; you always have to buy the chips remember?"

Chips and an irrational fear of mortgages; ladies and gentleman, the one and only Doctor.

"What would you call that anyway, a fear of mortgages?"

The Doctor shrugged; he really didn't know everything today. They both felt the TARDIS land, and he looked up at her, grin on his face and sparkle in his eye.

"Ready for another adventure?" Rose nodded, smiling mischievously.

"Bet you wherever we are is in the middle of a Great Mortgage Invasion."

"Will you shut up about mortgages?" the Doctor sounded exasperated, but silently agreed that it would be just his luck.

"A tenner says they are!"

"You're on!"

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and together they rushed out of the TARDIS for another adventure, in which the Doctor would lose another ten pounds to his companion. Some day, he would learn to curb his gambling!


End file.
